


Homecoming

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz has been gone for three weeks, and returns home to a surprise
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 2020 Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “I've missed this”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

The cab ride back to his apartment was quiet and long. He almost fell asleep, having been awake for nearing forty-eight hours, and the driver’s quiet humming lulling him. He’d tried to sleep on the plane but there had been a noisy businessman in the row behind him that would not stop bragging about this big deal that he had landed single-handedly. Fitz really doubted that, personally.

“Thanks, mate,” Fitz said, resisting a yawn while passing over his payment with an extra tip to the driver. He grabbed his bag from the trunk and rolled it towards the front of his apartment building. On top of being bone tired, he was sore from the test they’d run of their prototype before his trip was over that had sent him right into a concrete wall. There were dark bruises down his back from the impact, and he was sure that Daisy and Jemma would have something to say about that when he got to see them again. He wanted to text them and have them come over tonight, just because he missed them so much, three long, full weeks away from them, but they had lives of their own and things to take care of during the week. He’d see them that weekend at the very least, and he wanted to get them into bed to cuddle with for the full weekend without leaving the bed.

The urge to go to bed immediately was so tempting, but he couldn’t since it was just after eight in the morning. He couldn’t afford to get off schedule, but god, he was so tired. He was so tired, though, he nearly fell asleep in the short elevator ride to his floor, the mechanical whirring familiar and soothing.

When he got to his floor, he almost didn’t move, but the promise of his bed, or at least his couch was too good. He also had to get his cat from Mrs. Rutherford at some point, but he wanted to wash the plane off of him first. Lovelace hated when he smelled like plane, and would meow at him from afar until he showered before rubbing herself all up over him. When he got to his door, though, he could hear talking and the lights were on in his apartment.

He cautiously unlocked the front door, and was hit first with Jemma’s laughter as he opened it. There, in his living room, was Jemma and Daisy on his couch, Lovelace on the back of couch behind them, batting playfully at Daisy’s ponytail.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

They looked up and Daisy grinned at him.

“Finally,” Daisy said. “I was beginning to think your pilot got lost.”

“What?” he asked. His brain was not keeping up with the situation, jetlagged and on a disbelief delay. “How.”

Jemma was up off the couch, heading for him before he caught up, and then she was in his arms in the doorway. He could hear Lovelace meowing from the back of the couch, begging for attention, and pawing towards him, but he just held his girlfriend against him.

Three weeks.

He stumbled Jemma and him back into the living room and kicked the door shut to give them a bit of privacy. She wasn’t dressed for the day yet, wearing one of his shirts over her sleep shorts. Her bare legs pressed into his, pressing up the hem of his slacks.

“Hey,” she murmured. “Too long.”

“Too long,” he agreed.

“Can I budge in here?” Daisy asked. Fitz lifted his head up off Jemma’s neck, and reached out to grab her elbow and tow her in. Jemma made room, the way she always did, and let Daisy into their space. She tucked into them, and he breathed in their scents, the smell of their shampoo, their detergents, even the coffee on Daisy’s breath.

“I’ve missed this,” he murmured. There was a quiet meow at his feet, and he leaned down to scoop Lovelace off the ground and bring her into their cuddle. “I’ve missed this so much.”


End file.
